Küchendienst
by Stromi
Summary: Am Tag als James Norrington den schlechtesten Piraten aller Zeiten ziehen ließ, fand er Trost in einer Flasche Wein und bei einem guten Freund. JN/TG


_Frohe Weihnachten für Stella!_

_**Küchendienst**_

James Norrington war nicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Lieutenant Groves schritt von diesem Umstand alarmiert eilig durch Fort Charles auf der Suche nach seinem Vorgesetzten. Andere Soldaten sahen ihm fragend nach, sobald er an ihnen vorüber gezogen war, steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten.

Alle wussten von den Ereignissen, die sich heute auf den Zinnen der Feste abgespielt hatten; dass Commodore James Norrington einem Piraten einen Aufschub von einem Tag gewährt hatte und sich damit dem Wunsch des Gouverneurs beugte. Ein Wunsch, den sich ein Politiker nach Volkes Stimmung leisten konnte – der Mann, der für die Sicherheit Port Royals und der umliegenden Gewässer zuständig war aber nicht.

Aus diesem Grund hätte Theodore „Teddy" Groves erwartet, seinen Vorgesetzten und Freund im Arbeitszimmer vorzufinden; umgeben von einem Beraterstab, dem auch er eigentlich angehören sollte, über Seekarten gebeugt und mit Spekulationen über Sparrows Kurs beschäftigt. Stattdessen hatte der Adjutant vor der Tür nur den Kopf geschüttelt und den Lieutenant in eine andere Richtung gewiesen.

Seine Schritte führten schließlich zur Küche hin. Groves öffnete die Tür erst nur einen Spalt und linste ins Halbdunkel. Mägde und Köche hatten die Arbeit für heute schon beendet, aber noch hingen Dunst und Geruch von Essen und Schweiß in der Luft. Aber ganz hinten glimmte noch ein Licht, nahe dem Kachelofen, und warf den Schatten einer Person an die Wand.

Theodore schob sich gänzlich in den Raum und schloss leise die Tür ab, damit niemand mehr folgte. Es genügte, wenn er selbst den Commodore in diesem Zustand sah – der Schatten schien nämlich eine Weinflasche in der Hand zu halten. Nicht die erste, wie ein Sammelsurium auf der Arbeitsplatte bewies, das der Lieutenant im Näher kommen bemerkte. Offenbar hatte James der Küche dem Weinkeller den Vorzug gegeben. Vielleicht, weil der Weg kürzer war oder der Ort weniger trostlos als ein vom Schimmelpilz bewachsenes, halbfeuchtes Gemäuer.

„Commodore?" Vorsichtig näherte sich Groves der halb auf einem Stuhl zusammen gesunkenen Gestalt. „James."

Erst beim Klang seines Namens hob der Angesprochene den Kopf und für einen flüchtigen Moment schien etwas wie Schuldbewusstsein aus seinem Blick zu sprechen. Schnell jedoch wurde das durch ein schiefes Lächeln ersetzt. „Ah, Teddy." Ein Schwenk mit der Weinflasche. „Setz dich zu mir."

Ob der mangelnden Haltung seines Gegenübers blieb Groves besonders aufrecht stehen. „Sir?"

Norrington hob eine Braue. „Förmlichkeiten, Lieutenant?"

„Sir…"

„Wenn Ihr darauf besteht, Groves. Setzt Euch. Das ist ein Befehl."

An der Deutlichkeit der Worte war nichts zu bemängeln, auch wenn sie dem Commodore nur schwer von der Zunge gerollt waren. Theodore nickte knapp, zog sich einen Hocker heran und setzte sich dem Freund gegenüber. James bot ein merkwürdiges, ganz ungewohntes Bild seiner selbst. Gewiss war er dem ein oder anderem Glas Wein oder Sherry nie abgeneigt gewesen. Auch angeheitert hatte er ihn schon erlebt. Betrunken war es nun das erste Mal und doch überraschte es Groves, wie klar sein Gegenüber noch wirkte.

Behutsam streckte der Lieutenant eine Hand aus und sehr zu seiner Erleichterung rückte Norrington die Weinflasche heraus. „Ja, trinkt mit mir, Lieutenant."

Theodore wog nachdenklich die Flasche in der Hand. „Warum?"

„Ihr stellt meine Befehle in Frage?"

„War es ein Befehl?"

„Nein. Eine Bitte an einen Freund."

„Und zweifellos ist eine freundschaftliche Bitte, zumal wenn sie von Euch ausgesprochen wird, ein Befehl."

James schmunzelte dazu wissend. „Ihr könntet Recht damit haben."

„Dann widersetze ich mich der Bitte natürlich nicht", meinte Groves noch und nahm dann einige tiefe Züge. Gott, nach so einem Tag war es nicht das Verkehrteste sich mit Wein in eine bessere Stimmung zu versetzen.

Als er die Flasche schließlich wieder sinken ließ, fand der Lieutenant sich wohlwollend gemustert. „Gut", nickte James knapp und entkorkte die nächsten beiden Weine. Einen reichte er weiter. „Trinken wir und stoßen an."

„Worauf?"

„Diesen Tag."

Theodore verzog das Gesicht. Wenn Jim sarkastisch wurde, musste es um seine Laune übel bestellt sein und der Alkohol hatte ihn bis hier hin nicht aufgeheitert. „Auf den Morgen", änderte der Lieutenant darum den Trinkspruch. Norrington zögerte, dann hob er die Schultern und nuschelte schon in den Flaschenhals. „…Morgen."

Groves trank mit und achtete bald nicht mehr darauf, so nüchtern zu bleiben, dass er seinen Freund noch mit Leichtigkeit nach Hause hätte bringen können. Wie ein Freund sollte er mit James trinken, wie ein Freund tat er es.

Irgendwann, zwischen dieser und der nächsten Flasche, hub der Commodore wieder zu sprechen an. „Morg'n leg'n wir ab und verfolg'n Sparrow."

„Ja, werd'n wir." Verblüfft stellte Groves bei sich selbst ebenso den Mangel vollständiger Endungen fest. Offenbar hatte er James' Vorsprung schnell eingeholt. „Gleich morg_en_. Der entkommt uns nicht."

Norrington lachte kehlig. „Nein. Der schlecht'ste Pirat aller Zeiten!"

„Der schlecht'ste!" stimmte Theodore mit ein und hob seine Flasche auf Sparrow zum Prost. Wieder einige Schlucke später schüttelte der Commodore den Kopf. „Sie wird nich' winken."

„Wer'n?"

„Elis… hupps! Elizabeth. Weis du, früher hat sie oben am Wehr gestand'n und mit einem Spisentaschenduch gewunken wenn wir ablegt'n."

„Ja, weiß ich", kicherte Groves haltlos. „Du hast immer genau hingeguckt, ob sie da steht."

Dafür bekam er nun einen Knuff mit der Faust an die Schulter. „Du solls' mich nich' beobachten!"

„Tuichaber, du stehs' direkt neben mir."

„Ich sitze."

„Ja, jetzt! Aber auffer Brücke doch nich'!"

„Un' da beobachtest du mich?"

„Jeeeede Minute." Der Lieutenant zwinkerte etwas unkoordiniert dem anderen zu. „Mussja auf dich aufpass'n."

„Unsinn", sprach James kurz angebunden und setzte wieder die Flasche an, um dieses Thema zu beenden. Als er sie dieses Mal sinken ließ, trübte Kummer seine Miene. „Jetzt winkt sie diesem Schmiedegesellen nach."

„Wer?"

„Elizabeth."

„Ach, die…" Groves winkte ab. „Da sin' noch genug and're Hühner im Stall. Die kleine Sarah Darling sum Beispiel."

Plötzlich kam Leben in Norrington, er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und packte den völlig verdutzten Theodore am Kragen. Mit alkoholschwerem Atem zischte er: „Nenn sie nicht Huhn!"

Das Gesicht noch immer keine zwei Fingerbreit von James' entfernt, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, fragte Groves leise: „Sarah?"

Der Commodore ließ genauso unvermittelt los und fiel zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Nein, Elizabeth."

Theodore ordnete seine Kleidung neu und als er den Blick wieder auf den Freund richtete, hatte dieser das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und murmelte: „Undjetztistsieweg."

Jemand tätschelte Norringtons Schulter. Teddy natürlich, der unbeholfen versuchte ihn aufzumuntern. „Ohne Frau'n sin' wir besser dran."

„Denkst du?"

„Ja. Alte Seemansweisheit: Frauen mach'n nur Ärger! Wofür brauch'n wir die also?"

James dachte darüber eine Weile nach und meinte am Ende leise: „Denn zum Küssen sind sie da…"

Groves winkte ab. „Nicht einmal dafür."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, pass nur auf."

Im nächsten Moment hatte sich Theodor bereits vorgeneigt und James die Augen weit aufgerissen. Stocksteif saß Norrington da und vergaß den anderen von sich zu stoßen, dessen Lippen noch etwas länger auf den seinen verweilten. Als es ihm dann schließlich einfiel, lehnte sich Groves aber schon von sich aus zurück und meinte triumphierend: „Siehst du?"

Der Commodore blinzelte langsam. Zweimal, dreimal. Schließlich öffnete er den Mund. „Meinscht du… Meinst du…" Er sah sich in der verlassenen Küche um und senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme: „…für den _Rest_ braucht man auch keine Frauen?"

Stockend erwiderte Theodore: „Ich… weiß nich' genau?" Es folgte eine nachdenkliche Pause, bei welcher der Blick des Lieutenant ebenfalls durch den Raum und über die Tür glitt, durch die normalerweise die Mägde schritten. „Sollen wir's ausprobier'n?"

Norrington war näher gerückt und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Ja…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Andrew Gillette war in Sorge. Weder hatte er den Commodore, noch den Lieutenant irgendwo im Fort oder der Stadt antreffen können. In ihren Quartieren waren sie ebenso wenig zu finden gewesen, wie in der Offiziersmesse oder an einem Aussichtspunkt an der Mauer. An keinem der üblichen Orte, an denen Gillette die Freunde üblicherweise vermutete.

Schließlich wies einer der Soldaten ihm den Weg zur Küche und Andrews Sorge wuchs. Nur noch wenige Stunden bis der Morgen graute und die Führungsoffiziere waren nicht auf ihren Posten, sondern an einem der unangenehmsten Orte, gleich nach der Waschküche. Was, bei Gott, trieben sie da?!

Die Frage wusste sich Gillette bald selbst zu beantworten, als er eben jene Küche mit wehenden Fahnen stürmte. Wie Groves einige Zeit zuvor empfing auch ihn erst einmal Halbdunkel und dahinten die Silhouetten der beiden Gesuchten. Sie schienen in eine lebhafte Diskussion vertief und Andrews Eindringen gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Dessen Augen wurden groß und größer mit jedem Schritt, dem er sich den beiden Männern näherte. Die Diskussion glich mehr einer Rangelei, sie hatten ihm den Rücken zugewandt und Groves schien gerade um Norrington herum zu greifen um vorne irgendetwas zu fassen zu kriegen. Der Commodore grunzte nur dazu und wehrte sich nicht gegen dieses ungebührliche Verhalten seines Lieutenant.

Gillette blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und irgendeinen Laut musste er wohl verursacht haben, denn Groves ließ unvermittelt ab von Norrington und wandte sich Andrew zu. Theodores Gesicht war mit weißen Flecken besprenkelt und Gillette gingen beinahe die Augen über. „I- ich warte draußen!" Auf dem Absatz wirbelte er herum und stürzte aus der Küche ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten.

James hatte sich mittlerweile von der Arbeitsplatte auch weggedreht und runzelte die Stirn. „War das Andrew?"

„Ja."

„Er hatte's eilig."

„Ja." Groves hob die Schultern. „Bekomme ich nun den Schaumschläger oder muss ich weiter um ihn kämpf'n?"

„Ich _weiß_, wie man Sahne schlägt."

„Ja, Sir. Mein Gesicht weis'es dank Eurer Bemühungen auch", meinte Theodore ironisch und wischt sich mit einer Hand die Flecken vom Gesicht. Einen Moment zögerte der Commodore noch. Dann übergab er das Küchenwerkzeug an seinen Lieutenant und sah im Grunde seines Herzens ein, dass er in so mancher Hinsicht doch auf Frauen angewiesen war, nicht nur beim Waffeln backen. Vielleicht würde ihm ja Sarah Darling eines Tages mit einem Spitzentaschentüchlein nachwinken…

**Ende**


End file.
